User blog:Desaeta/Basic Test Megadump
A massive collection of little tests! Throughout my time of using Petit Computer, I've learned plenty of things, many of which have been invaluable to later projects. Sometimes, I put these things into practice through tiny little tests that I'll never release. But sometimes, I make bigger, more ambitious, tests. These may never become fully developed games at my own hands, but maybe somebody else can take over or use the code for their own purposes. These projects deviate from my standard Desaeta License that I apply to all of my completed projects. All of these are completely free for you to use. I could care less if you call these your own and try to make people pay for them (even if I have no idea what you could gain from doing such a thing). If you want to credit me after making a huge game with this as the skeleton, fine. If you don't, fine. Just use these however you see fit. Note that none of these have screenshots. I don't really have the motivation to make screenshots for tiny things like this. All of the QR codes are at the very bottom. FLIPS Primary purpose: Sprite rotation and velocity One of my most basic tests. You simply press left or right, and the on-screen character will do a backflip or frontflip respectively at an incredible height. HOP Primary purpose: Sprite velocity and collision with graphics layer The character on screen is constantly jumping. You move left and right to control him, and you can even jump on the white platforms. PAINT Primary purpose: High-level graphics screen manipulation A simple painting tool. The code is pretty basic, as it essentially just provides a graphical interface to all the original graphics commands, and there's plenty of better alternatives out there, but you may be able to learn something from this one. PLATFORM Primary purpose: Sprite control and velocity A basic test with platformer physics. Use left and right to move and press A to jump. A framework that would later become my new platformer engine. BONUS: PLTFRMSJ An example of what you can do with this framework, this mod adds in a super jump ability. Hold B to charge it and release to go flying! (Feel free to remove the sound effect...) SHOOT Primary purpose: Sprite rotation, projectile movement, and 8-directional control A spaceship appears. Use every directional button to move in eight directions, including diagonally, and press A to fire. Hold A to rapid-fire. Also, upon startup, the game will complain about a missing SCU file. Ignore it, or if you'd rather, make an SCU file called SPACE to shut it up. SHOOT2 Primary purpose: Basic enemy AI and scrolling backgrounds (lost to time) A test similar to GAME4. Use the directions to move and press A to shoot (no rapid fire though). There are two types of enemies; the red ones will randomly move while the silver-ish ones chase you horizontally. There were supposed to be scrolling backgrounds, but when I copied everything from my DSi to my 3DS, I lost them. You can remake them if you want. I'm pretty sure the first one was just a bunch of the space tiles covering the whole screen while the second was a zig-zag pattern with slanted tiles. SWAP Primary purpose: Timed SPOFS and scoring systems This is the most game-like out of everything here. One of the three characters gets a star, then they start swapping position. After a set number of swaps, you have to choose the one with the star. Getting it right increases score by 1, and getting it wrong decreases score by 1. There's actually a way to win, but it's nearly impossible. WALK Primary purpose: Array-based maps and sprite movement Use up, down left, and right to move. That's it. You can't walk through walls. BONUS: WALKDUEL A real game! You and a skeleton at the opposite side of the screen take turns moving. Your goal is to step on the skeleton and avoid getting stepped on by him. It's impossible to win by default (EDIT: Apparently I changed it so now you can easily win by default, oops), so an extra ability has been added: by pressing L or R, you get to teleport to a random position only once! This could help you win, but it could just as easily make no difference. Note that the AI is prone to getting stuck and soft-locking the game. Downloads flipsqr.png|QR code for FLIPS hopqr.png|QR code for HOP paintqr.png|QR code for PAINT platformqr.png|QR code for PLATFORM pltfrmsjqr.png|QR code for PLTFRMSJ shootqr.png|QR code for SHOOT shoot2qr.png|QR code for SHOOT2 swapqr.png|QR code for SWAP walkqr.png|QR code for WALK walkduelqr.png|QR code for WALKDUEL (I swear the next time I'm writing a blog post or something and it sends me back three pages I'm going to go insane) Category:Blog posts